


Cells

by Snaked_Lows



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Angst with a Happy Ending, Host Clubs, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-06 08:07:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5409404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snaked_Lows/pseuds/Snaked_Lows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yakuza/Kai x Host/Uruha AU</p><p>“Good Morning Boss”<br/>“Good Morning. Please have a sit, I got a new job for you to complete, and if you did a good job on this one I’ll give you a raise. So anyway… there’ this guy”<br/>“What is his name?” Kai always asked for names despite it wouldn’t really change a thing as he needed to kill that said person in the end.<br/>“Takashima Kouyou, a host. Get rid of him”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fic is based on this fan video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FUAWDLXqp1Q

Cells  
Chapter 1  
The dawn had started to break, the clock shifted to five in the morning to remind him that his shift had started. Months ago, around that time it indicates his shift just ended. When he got home feeling all tired and was so drunk that he fell asleep in the subway. He wasn’t sure which job he preferred because he was so tired to even think of any. Thank god for free coffee or else he wouldn’t know how he would survive the day. When he started to refill the Bento sets, the bell rang indicative of customers entering the store. The store owner told him to greet every customers who enter the store and when he was about to greet the customer, he froze as nothing came out from him seeing the latter who had enter the store  
“Surprised to see me?”  
“Damn… YOU!” he exclaimed and stormed to the latter’s arms

\-------------------------

Several months before….

Kai had only few hours when he was woken by a phone call. Checking out the caller ID, he knew a new job for him is set. The caller ID meant business and he wasn’t about to let his secured money to go away and he needed to be there fast. Only that it took him around 20 minutes just to catch a taxi, and the distance between his apartments to the person who was on the other line that morning is quite far as well that it took similar time to reach there. He prepared himself up a he passed through the huge gate.  
“Good Morning Kai, he’s waiting for you inside.” He was greeted by one of the servant  
Kai slightly bowed down, and proceed entering the room without saying anything. After all the years he spent here, working under the same men, he had gone through a lot just to be recognized to be highly respected by the others, and he finally felt natural no longer feeling all strange . It wasn’t that he is proud of his job, but he was proud of his effort just to go up to the current position he earned. He did all what he was requested to, with almost perfection on the line. If he was told to kill the target he would do it perfectly and leave no traces behind.  
“Good Morning Boss”  
“Good Morning. Please have a sit, I got a new job for you to complete, and if you did a good job on this one I’ll give you a raise. So anyway… there’ this guy”  
“What is his name?” Kai always asked for names despite it wouldn’t really change a thing as he needed to kill that said person in the end.  
“Takashima Kouyou, a host. Get rid of him”  
He knew it from the beginning that he needed to kill someone. It wasn’t like he like to kill people but he didn’t hate it either. The idea of being praised by his higher up sometime made him proud that he is good but all in all it’s just a job. And ‘Takashima Kouyou’ isn’t really the first host he needed to kill. He got the basic information of the guy, and he set to go. The meeting doesn’t usually last long. All he needed is Name, Locations, how the boss wish to kill the person and with specific time. 

He was really good in his job that he did it cleanly with without a trace, he was a professional when it comes to acting, yes he had a nice smile that makes people thought he wouldn’t do any harm. That is why he got the job easily as a bar keeper by simply acting out and remembering an old conversation he had with barkeeper and he manage to convince them to assign him.  
“You have to be new barkeeper. One of the guys will show you around. This clubs are known for their qualities, and hence everything must be close to perfection. I am not talking about the host but in general including the bar. When the customer request drinks, make sure it is up to their standards and perfection. Do you understand?”  
“Yes and I will assure you that I am ready to follow the clubs procedures and qualities “he smiled to the owner, showing his most innocent fake smile he usually had. This wasn’t really his first job that he landed easily with his convincing smile. He never thought the possibilities of being extremely good with it.  
It wasn’t exactly his first time going to the host club. Normally in his life, he paid to almost everything. Love was never an option, everything there was for sex. Money runs the world, it was a cruel world but it was a fact. He wasn’t exactly interested in relationship, but he likes having sex. Hi time was limited and he wasn’t exactly poor, hence he was familiar with host club system even though he never stepped into the current place he was at now. The club wasn’t really beneath him, but normally he paid more for the pleasure. Luckily, no one recognized him.

He needed just a few minutes to get used to his job behind the counter. He remembered everything and hence he was really good with his job. At first, the club was almost empty, only the owner and several hosts were roaming around. The low ranking hosts who had to clean and prepared everything. his target wasn’t one of them, even though he had only keep an eye for the bar, he registered everyone who entered and left the club. Even the location itself, within seconds he knew all possible entrance and exits in case of emergencies. He didn’t exactly need to pay attention to the front door when his target entered the room he immediately felt a connection within. Kai was well informed who that guy was, information from the homepage clearly showed how pretty he was but he was prettier in real life. He had seen a lot of pretty guys, he had paid a lot for pretty guys to satisfy his needs, but the guy clearly is way prettier than any of those men he ever slept with. It was nearly too bad that a pretty face like him ended somewhere like a host club. But Kai wasn’t any better. He killed people for a living. Sadly also pretty people like this host.  
His target passed him, without a glance which was fine for Kai. He wasn’t here to get friendly with him. Just close enough to find the best way to get rid of him. He had thought of all possibilities. But the easiest way to kill him was to have a job there. In case of people with salary, they would chose the bar. Choosing their favourite bar, sitting near the counter, letting them drink a fair amount and escort them to the train station after. But he had watched this Kouyou for over a week. And all he did was work and his local conbini after that. So the host club itself was the only way to get close enough. Within the next few hours the club had slowly filled up. After two hours he had nearly mixed 100 drinks. He never sat in the open area of a host club. Since the beginning he had paid enough to get enough privacy. Thanks to the money he had, he never did that whole flirting thing. Time was precious time was money. So when he watched all those desperate women who hang on the lips of the hosts, he felt sorry for them. It was obvious that they really thought that they had a chance. 

When he went to storage room to get another bottles of champagne, he thought he was alone and rant in disbelieve to what he saw outside.  
“You have to be the new bar keeper” someone suddenly surprised his thought  
“Yeah it is my first night today. By the way, I am Kai”  
“Uruha. You’re cute, so maybe you can request me anytime” Kai wasn’t comfortable with the idea of getting close to Uruha considering he had to kill him. And hence he didn’t reply the latter instead he just stayed quiet with the offer.  
“Well whatever. I guess I see you around, if you need help just ask me”  
For a moment Kai was really confused. This guy was totally different. The opposite of what he had thought. Within the next week it happened often that he got surprised by the other one. The other one was a top host, he wasn’t the number one, but he was pretty famous around the customers. But in contrast to the others it seemed like he really cared for his customers. As far as his observation, It also seemed like he was pretty popular around his coworkers. At a place where rankings decide about your monthly salary, gossip and jealousy was normal. But so far no one had said anything bad about Uruha. Kai was confused with the latter. 

The total turning point came shortly after his sixth week at the club. He had just entered the changing room because his shift was over, when he saw Uruha lying on the ground. He looked like ridiculous, way hangover. Somehow still beautiful, but it was obvious that he wasn’t okay.  
“You’re alright?”  
“I’m okay”  
“You don’t look like you’re okay. You look like shit. What happened?” Kai asked him and searched for a water.  
“Lost a drinking game on purpose, ladies shouldn’t drink too much. Do I really look that bad? I have a shift to finish. Just have to take a short rest.”  
“Wait for a moment” Kai told him and left the changing room. This was his chance. The chance he had waited for since he started this thing.  
Only a minute later he came back with the owner. Uruha wasn’t pleased when he saw the owner.  
“Found him here. I think he shouldn’t take the next customer and someone should’ve drive him home”  
“I’m okay! I can work! I don’t need to go home! Really!” he tried to convince the owner, but the moment he tried to stand up, he just had to lie down again.  
“I can drive him home. I got my car behind the club and my shift had ended’ Kai offered with his typical smile.  
“Okay please escort him home. Uruha take the day off tomorrow. That’s an order”  
“Come on. I’ll bring you home”  
“I hate you”  
”I can live with that. The list is long” as he guided Uruha on his feet. Uruha didn’t say a thing after.  
“If you puke in my car, I will kill you” Kai said as he started the engine. He stayed silent the whole journey until he realized that he wasn’t driving him to his home.  
“Where are we going? This isn’t where I live”  
“You will see”  
This was the perfect chance. They were alone. Uruha was defenseless. He could drive him anywhere and no one would know. The logical strategy was driving him to a bridge and just push him over. Uruha was so drunk, even the police wouldn’t think about murder. Someone from work would miss him after some days. But no one would search for him. A family member would search for him. But Uruha didn’t have a big family. No one would miss him. Not really. Half an hour later, Kai stopped the car and Uruha woke up from his drunken state.  
“So where exactly are we?” he asked and looked around.  
“I live here”  
“Why are we here? You should be bringing me home. You told the boss you would bring me home”  
“It’s too dangerous for you to be left alone. I will take care of you until tomorrow”  
“Why are you doing this?”  
“I don’t know. I really don’t know” 

He never had disobeyed an order. So why was he in front of his home and not at a bridge? Kai owned a normal apartment. Nothing special. Bedroom, living room, bathroom and a kitchen. That was all he needed. His apartment was always clean, even though he never really had guests. His neighbour was the only one who came over. And Kai just prayed, that he wouldn’t notice him, bringing the blonde into his apartment. He would deal with that later.  
“It feels so cold here” said Uruha as he sat down on his couch, while Kai went to his kitchen to grab something to ease Uruha’s headache.  
“I can turn on the heater”  
“I am not talking about the temperature; I am talking about your apartment. Everything seems cold; don’t you have at least a picture or plants?”  
“I don’t need stuff like that, it’s such a hassle. Here, drink these, it’ll minimize your headache”  
“How would I know, this doesn’t contain anything harmful, perhaps you might be drugging me with something. To make me all defenseless, perhaps to have your way with me”  
“You are already defenseless, because of those shit inside your veins. So listen to me at least once, drink this and go to bed, okay?”  
“I can have the bed? How noble of you”  
“You can take the shower or a bath if you want to, I’ll try to find clothe that will fit you for the night. There’s a new toothbrush behind the mirror inside the bathroom”  
“I don’t think I am in the right mind to take a shower. But I’ll freshen up, so a change of clothes would be nice. Thank you”

When Uruha was busy freshening up himself all Kai could think was how fucked up his life has become.  
Uruha needed minute to settle down inside the bathroom, as he came out Kai chuckled trying to contain his laugher. His short pants and his shirt were too big for the latter, even though there’s a slight difference in their height. Uruha was too thin it looks his clothes looks baggy on him.  
“Even your bedroom feels cold”  
“Well uhh, I will sleep on the couch tonight, I am just net door in case you need something just come to me and let me know okay?” clearly ignoring Uruha’s statement of his bedroom and well his apartment in general, he hardly had enough time to decorate his apartment especially he was out on a mission so much, he prefer it simple.  
They looked into each other eyes for few minutes, and Kai was sure Uruha wanted to tell him something but in the end he thanked him and wished him goodnight, and Kai didn’t say much but simply wish the latter goodnight as well. As Kai was about to close the door Uruha uttered Kai to wait.  
“What is it?”  
“I... I just wanted to tell you, that I’m sorry about earlier. About saying you would drug me to have your way with me. That wasn’t fair. You’re so kind to help me up when I am so drunk to even walk straight, so yeah I’m sorry. And also... it’s not like you would actually had to drug me for that..."  
Guilt was clearly all over Uruha’s face when he apologized, he avoided direct eye contact with Kai.  
It only took seconds for Kai to completely understand what Uruha wanted to say, as it hit him later. With few big steps, he was right next to the bed as he kissed those full plush lips. God, this might be what heaven feels like, he thought to himself as Uruha kissed him back and pulled him down to the bed. It only took seconds before both of them to be shirtless. Uruha’s body was so hot that he thought Uruha might catch a fever.  
“You’re so hot”  
“Thanks, but you aren’t that bad either”.  
“No I mean, yeah of course you’re hot. But I mean it literally. I think you might catch a fever”  
“I don’t care. This feels too good to stop” Uruha’s hand slowly touching Kai’s bare arms.  
“You sure you can handle this?” Kai asked feeling all concerned. He killed people for a living, but he would never take advantage on someone who couldn’t speak for himself.  
“Yes I can handle this, so please touch me, please’” Uruha pleaded. He didn’t need to ask twice. 

Uruha was so skinny. Kai could feel the bones of his ribcage poking through his skins, but it felt so good to touch him, he couldn’t stop. He also coudn’t stop kissing Uruha. Those lips felt perfect for kissing and probably also for other things. But he wouldn’t push the latter into anything. He wasn’t one of those guys. He loved to take care of his partner, touching them slowly, finding their sensitive spots; touching them all over, until they were a moaning mess.  
Uruha’s body looked so small compared to his big hands. For a moment he was even scared to leave marks on his fragile skins. When he decided to lightly touch Uruha, but the latter just begged him for more, to touch him harder, and hence he did as requested. Every possible place to bring pleasure to the latter; and each time Uruha moaned in pleasure, he touched that spot again. Until the other one couldn’t hide his moans anymore. And god the sound coming from the blonde’s lips was surreal and wonderful.  
Kai could feel how hard the other one was through his thin sport pants. Hell, Uruha even rubbed himself to pleasure against him. Seconds later, he pulled down Uruha’s pants down, lightly touching the other’s hard on. Uruha’s body respond quickly by the sensation.  
“Do you like that?”  
“Yes... like it... more please“ Uruha pressed himself more into the touch.  
Kai could watch Uruha’s erotic face action for hours. How can he be so beautiful for a guy? Kai even forgot about his own hard on, because he was too focused on the man beneath his. He wanted to remember how his face looked like when he pleasured him, he wanted to touvh him more, wanted to remember his touched that leads to the most erotic moans, he wanted to remember the his body shivering due to his touch. And when Uruha finally came, he screamed Kai’s name in pleasure, making Kai thought how many of his customers actually witnessed him moaning in pleasure by simply touching him.  
Uruha’s breathing was labored after his orgasm with all the rushed feelings being pleasured by Kai and later he went quiet. It took a moment for Kai to realize that Kai had passed out. He was scared that he might hurt the other, but luckily he was okay. It was all exhaustion after their unbelievable night, and his breathing was regular again.  
“Yes I can handle this, my ass” Kai mumbled after he made sure Uruha was fine and looked down on his own erection. He needed a cold shower. 

After he finished taking his awful cold shower, he watched Uruha who was still asleep, sleeping peacefully on his bed. Kai watched him for a while and later took out his mobile phone and shot a photo of the sleeping man, which he sent to his neighbor and friend.  
“I sort of made a huge mistake” was the caption he sent  
Seconds later he received a reply 

\- “Was that your target?”  
\- “Yes...”  
\- “You slept with your target???????”  
\- “Yes … I did”  
\- “Wow since when are you up for fucking before killing? Not that I judge you. Also nice job! Can’t see any blood. You didn’t shoot him? Did you choke him with a pillow? That’s not like you at all”  
\- “He isn’t dead... he just passed out”  
\- “What???? You didn’t kill him? Why? He passed out (congratulation for that btw) but that’s the easiest way!”  
\- “I couldn’t okay! I wanted to! It’s my mission after all, but I just CAN’T!”  
\- “Oh Shit. Fuck Kai, what’s wrong with you? Don’t tell me you fall for him?!?! Are you stupid????”  
\- “You can’t judge me! You’re stalking this conbini guy down the street!”  
\- “I’M NOT STALKING HIM OKAY?”  
\- “Yeah right, You go there at least every day to buy conbini food that you hate! I bet once you reach home you threw it away and call for take-out”  
\- “I’m still not stalking him”  
\- “I know you got his schedule. Don’t lie to me!”  
\- “Okay maybe, I may or may not like this guy, I might be interested at him, but at least he isn’t my fucking target! This host is! So fuck it Kai fuck!”  
\- “I know! I will do this okay? Not today and first of all not here! But I will definitely do it”  
\- “You have to! This was your task; I know it’s hard considering, well I admit he is good looking. But it’s either you or him”  
\- “I know! This was just a onetime thing”  
\- “Good to know you are still on the right min. And by the way, I’m not stalking Ruki!”  
\- “Ruki? Didn’t said his name tag that his name is Taka?”  
\- “Ruki…That his nickname”  
\- “Did he tell you that?”  
\- “Of course not! We never really talk with each other!”  
\- “See? You’re totally stalking him!”  
\- “Fuck... I really am right?”  
\- “Yes you are. Just ask him out. It’s not like you aren’t familiar with one night stands. I live next door; I can hear you and your catches”  
\- “But, this time… It is different...”  
\- “Ask him out”  
\- “Kill your target!”  
\- “I will...”  
\- “Good!”  
\- “Thanks Rei”  
\- “You’re welcome! But kill him!”  
\- “God yes I will. I got it!”

After his short exchange mail with his best friend, Kai let out his extra bedding set out of his closet and went for the couch. He was thinking of snuggling next to Uruha. But he wasn’t sure how the other one would react tomorrow. He didn’t sleep at all. All he could think of was the other person who was naked, just next door. Well his life was so fucked.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kai‘s night was awful. He never had to sleep on the couch before, but it was awful as fuck. He had to ask Reita, next time how he managed to crash so often here, even though he just lived next door. He was still glad that the other one didn’t came over, after he sent him that photo of Uruha. Uruha...  
He still coudn’t believe that he disobeyed an order and haven‘t killed him. He had to kill him. He was his target. Reita was right. It was Uruha‘s head or his. And even if Kai decided to take the fall for Uruha, they still would be after the boy even if they finish him off first. It was a one way situation. Uruha had to die...

Kai fell asleep again. The next time he woke up, Uruha was suddenly standing next to the couch. Because of his training Kai’s first thought was to reach for his gun, which was normaly under his pillow. Now he was glad, that he stored it in his closet, because how should he explain to Uruha why he was hiding a gun under his pillow?  
‚I’m sorry, I didn’t want to scare you... I’m also so sorry because of yesterday. That I...’ Uruha started to speak up and it was writen all over his face how embarresed he was. He blushed deeply and coudn’t look him into the eyes at all.  
‚That after I drove you to your orgasm, you passed out and left me with my own hard on alone?’ Kai asked him and nearly laughed when Uruha got even more embarresed.  
‚Don’t worry. Nothing I couldn’t handle myself. I shoudn’t have taken advance in the first place. So in the end it was good you passed out’ Kai said honestly. He already went too far. Even that Uruha was here was too much.  
‚No you didn’t! I mean I really wanted to, but...’ Uruha tried to explain himself.  
‚No you don’t understand. I’m not into guys in the first place. What happened yesterday was a mistake and it will never happen again. Are we clear?’ Kai lied.  
Uruha looked at him shocked and than hurt.  
‚Okay. I’m sorry, I misinterpreted the situation. Will not happen again. I will go home. Sorry that you had to take care of me. But also thank you’ Uruha told him in a low voice.  
‚Don’t freak out now. It happened, it’s okay. Just let’s forget about it. And now take a shower, you need one. I will make breakfast’ Kai said and stood up. Uruha looked lost for a moment, before he just stepped into the bath.  
It wasn’t like Kai wanted to hurt the other one. But he already went too far. Fuck he had to kill him. Sleeping with him wouldn’t make it better. He knew guys in his business who went for that, but he wasn’t like them. He could never play with someone like this. He was a killer, but still somehow human.  
While Uruha took a long shower, Kai prepared breakfast. He was sure that the other boy won‘t eat anything for breakfast, but he wouldn’t leave the apartment without eating just anything. Kai decided to make sure that Uruha would eat something good, not only because he drank too much and passed out but also because he wa way too thin. He bet that Uruha normaly only ate Conbini food. Which he couldn’t understand, because he knew the other one got a lot of cash. He could eat in fancy restaurants everyday. Uruha‘s salary was even higher than his! And he got a good paycheck for his work. So what was Uruha doing with all of his money? He wasn’t investing in cars, because he always came by bus or train to work. The area he lived in was also not the best one. And as far as he was faimiliar with Uruha‘s style, he often wore the same outfits. Maybe the boy was on drugs. That would also explain why he was so damn thin. But as far as he remembered, he didn’t saw any scar from needles or anything else. Uruha‘s body was litterly flawless. But that didn’t mean anything. He could also be on other drugs.  
Kai was about to check on Uruha, because even after half an hour the other one was still in the bath, but the blond stepped out of it just in time.  
‚Where should I leave the towel?’ he asked and looked still a bit uncomfortable.  
‚You can just leave it in the bathroom. I will take care of it later’ Kai said and examined Uruha for a moment. He wore the same outfit from yesterday night. But with his unstyled hair and without the light make-up he looked so much younger. A bit younger as he really was.  
‚Thanks for the shower’ Uruha thanked him nervously.  
‚You’re welcome. Now eat something’ Kai told him. Uruha looked for a moment at the breakfast with big eyes. Like he hadn’t saw a normal breakfast for years. And maybe that was really the case.  
‚Did you make all of it yourself while I showered?’ he asked and sat down.  
‚It’s nothing special’ Kai told him and passed a cup of soup to him.  
‚This is awesome! I can’t remember the last time I’ve had a breakfast like that’ Uruha said and looked really happy for a moment.  
‚Why? I mean you have the money. I know you have. So why aren’t you buying those kind of things for yourself?’ Kai wanted to know.  
‚I can’t spend money on that, because... it doesn’t matter. I don’t think you will understand’ Uruha said and looked down on his plate.  
‚I can try to understand’ Kai offered and it seemed like he really thought about it for a moment.  
‚Thanks, but no. It’s okay. I’m okay’ Uruha told him and forced himself to smile.  
‚In case you change your opinion, you know where to find me’ Kai said to Uruha. He didn’t even know why. But somehow Uruha was like a sad dog. Kai liked dogs.  
‚Okay’ was all Uruha said, before he started eating. And Kai immediately saw how much the boy loved it.  
‚God this is so good. I should pass out more often, if I get such a good breakfast on the next day’ he joked. Kai said nothing. He knew that this had to be a one time thing. He would never bring him here again. Hell he had only around two months left to kill him. As long as he doesn’t want to poison him, he woudn’t invite him for breakfast again.

They had their breakfast nearly in complete silents. They just glanced at each other cfrom time to time. Everytime Kai returned the look, Uruha looked away.  
‚What’s wrong?’ Kai just asked, because it annoyed him.  
‚It’s nothing. I’m just glad we met’ Uruha said with an honest smile. Kai looked at him with big eyes.  
‚Why are you glad we met?’ Kai wanted to know. He was sure the other woudn’t be that glad anymore, when he tells him who he really was.  
‚I like you. You’re kind. I’m glad we’re friends’ he said.  
‚Friends?’ Kai asked him confused.  
‚Yeah we’re friends or not? I mean otherwise you woudn’t had helped me yesterday right?’ Uruha asked and got nervous in the second after that.  
‚Are you always trying to seduce your friends?’ Kai’s boldness made Uruha look at him with a shock.  
‚I... I’m really sorry. And I don’t know’ the boy said and looked really uncomfortable.  
‚You don’t know? Seems like I’m not your first one night stand huh? Didn’t knew you’re one of those guys’ Kai said. It wasn’t like he wanted to be rude to Uruha. It just happened. Maybe it was just the thought of Uruha with someone else that made it all sound so ugly in his head.  
‚No I mean, you’re my only friend’ Uruha said embarressed.  
‚Wait you don’t have friends? For how long have you been living here? What about your coworkers?’ Kai asked.  
‚I came here around a year ago. But normaly people don’t want to be friends with a host. Also it’s not like I have a lot of free time. I’m working during the night. I’m sleeping during the day. And my coworkers. We respect each other. But that’s kinda all. I’m not really one of them’ Uruha tried to explain.  
‚Why aren’t you one of them?’ Kai asked further.  
‚Because they love their job and I hate it’ Uruha said.  
‚You’re hating it? Why? Aren’t you good in your job?’ Kai was confused. Uruha was so natural at work.  
‚Because I’m lying to them. I tell them what they want to hear. And I hate that’ Uruha told him and looked down.  
‚Then do something else? If you hate it so much, search for another job’ Kai sugessted.  
‚I can’t.. I need the money. It’s the only way to make it somehow in time’ Uruha mumbled.  
‚In time? What do you mean?’ Kai asked.  
‚Nothing. Thanks for the breakfast. I will go now’ was all Uruha said.  
‚Wait I will drive you’ Kai said directly.  
‚No it’s okay! I can take the subway home’ Uruha told him.  
‚I told the boss I’m driving you home, so that’s what I am gonna do. Get your stuff’ Kai retorted in a strong voice.  
Uruha was completly silent during their car ride. He finally broke the silence when they reached his apartment.  
Stop it’s here’.  
‚You really live here?’ Kai cocked an eyebrow.  
‚Yes the second one on the right’ Uruha answered him.  
‚Is it safe? Because it doesn’t look safe at all’ Kai showed his concern.  
‚I’m fine here. Don’t worry. Not that you are. So yeah, thanks again. See you at work tomorrow’ Uruha was gone so quickly, that there wasn’t even a chance for Kai to reply.  
‚Yeah see you’ he said to himself and drove back to his home. He was so fucked. 

When he got home his neighbour and only friend was sitting in his living room.  
‚You finally killed him?’ was the only thing he asked when he entered his own apartment.  
‚No I didn’t’ Kai said, grinding his teeth.  
‚You’re so stupid. Kai damn it, really! You have to kill him in the end. Do it now. I know you like him’ Reita started.  
‚I don’t like him’ Kai told him.  
‚Don’t lie to me here! I know you like him and I know you too well as well. I’m not saying it’s okay. Shit happens. But that doesn’t changes anything! Kill him now! Kill him when you are still able to do it’ Reita continued with a straight face.  
‚I know it Reita, I really do. But somehow... Fuck!’ Kai didn’t know what to say.  
‚Kai they will kill you. You understand? This isn’t like your real family who will be just angry when you date the wrong person. They will kill you! And after that they will kill him too. You don’t have a chance here okay?’ Reita explaind him.  
‚I know... I will do it. I really will do it. Don’t worry’ Kai promised.  
‚I am worried about you. I’m scared He will ask me to kill you. I don’t want to kill you Kai. You’re the only friend I have in this fucking world we’re living in. Don’t let me kill you Kai, please...’ Reita wispered. And Kai knew Reita was right. They would call Reita. He was the logical choice. He knew him the best, he lived next door and he was also one of the best killers. Maybe even better than Kai himself.  
‚This will not happen’ Kai said. He coudn’t do that to Reita. He was the only friend he had. The only real friend he had. 

They met at work the next day. Uruha wasn’t really looking at him. Normaly he would come to the bar, when he was free. He would talk with Kai about random stuff. But today he never got near him even once. It was fine by Kai. At least he was telling himself that. It was better this way. He had to keep back. Instead of thinking how to speak to him in private, he should ask himself how to kill him in private. Because his time was running out. Soon they would contac him. Normally Kai would have finished his job within the first three weeks. But it was the fifth week without any progress. He got only two months for this job. He always got two months. But he was always done under 4 weeks of time. Soon they will begin to sense, that something was off. And he had to be prepared for that. 

He got a call, two days later. He just had to see the number and he knew what it was about.  
‚Kai’s speaking’  
‚Kai it’s me. Boss wanted me to call’  
‚Yeah it’s fine. You can speak’  
‚Boss is asking about your job. You haven’t contacted us till now. You aren’t done?’  
‚No I thought I have two months like always’  
‚Yeah you have, but normaly you’re done after the first month. Anything wrong?’  
‚No everything‘s fine. Just wanted to be sure he really doesn’t have boss’s money. Something is strange about this guy. He’s not spending the money. It has to be somewhere’  
‚Okay good job! Call if you have found the money or killed him. Bye’  
‚I will. Bye’  
After he hung up, he breathed deeply. Shit got real. He had to do something. At least he bought some time. Now he had to find the money. Otherwise it would look too suspicious.  
In that night he left an anonymous note on Uruhas door to pay back immediately or they will come after him. 

When he got at work the next day, he could sense something was off.  
‚What’s wrong?’ he asked one of the hosts, after he got behind the bar.  
‚There was a request for Uruha from a guy. Normaly we only serve girls, but he offered a lot of money to the boss. Everyone are speaking about it’ he told Kai. Kai knew it shoudn’t matter to him. But it was obvious what this was about. And he didn’t liked the idea. He knew that some of the hosts here also slept with their customers. This wasn’t knew. But he never thought that Uruha would do that too. Not after the boy told him, how much he hated this job.  
‚Does that happens often?’ Kai wanted to know and tried to sound not too interested.  
‚It happens often that customers would ask for more. All the time to be honest. But everyone meets them in private. You don’t have to share the money with the boss. Only when you’re not interessted you tell them that you can’t, because of the boss again. Uruha asked me once what to do if he wants to decline such offer. Thought he’s talking about a chick. No chick would go to the boss. But a guy. Especially a guy with lots of money. They just buy whatever they want’ he explained.  
‚You think he will take his offer?’ Kai asked straight forward.  
‚We’re all here because of money, aren’t we?’ he just laughed.  
‚Is this the first time that something like that happens?’ Kai asked.  
‚Not here. But it happened once at a Club of an old friend. That a guy wanted to get a service of one of us I mean. He must have been a CEO or something, because he paid so much. Unbelievably much. But yeah, in the end I think the money wasn’t worth it’ the other one retorted.  
‚Why wasn’t it worth it?’ Kai asked with a bad feeling forming in his guts.  
‚Well it was obvious what the customer was expecting in the end. And somehow he was fine with it. I mean... he took the money. But yeah this man was in some awful stuff. The coworker of my friend never came back after that. No one knows what happened to him. If he is even still alive’  
Kai wanted to throw up. He could imagine what happened to the other one. And just the thought that Uruha could be the next one, was nearly unbearable. He had to do something. 

‚I have to talk with you’ he called Uruha when the boy’s break started.  
‚Why? What happened?’ Uruha asked looking confused.  
‚Don’t tell me you want to accept the offer of this man’ Kai said and looked straight into Uruhas face.  
‚You don’t understand’ Uruha said to him.  
‚No I think you don’t understand! This isn’t like your normal jobs. You know you have to sleep with him in the end right? And I’m pretty sure it will be ugly. Why do you think he is in a Host Club but in somekind of brothel? He will do things to you, that you won‘t want to do. He will hurt you, badly hurt you and...’ Kai tried to explain but Uruha stopped him.  
‚Stop it! I don’t want to hear it! I know it okay? I know what... will happen. But I can’t do anything about it’ Uruha told him and his voice was shaking a bit.  
‚And you still want to accept his offer? Are you crazy or just plain stupid? Hell he can even kill you!’ now Kai was nearly screaming.  
‚I can’t decline the offer. I don’t want to accept it. But I have to. I will be fine. It will be somehow fine. Don’t worry about me’ Uruha wispered.  
‚Why can’t you decline? Is it because of the money?’ Kai asked.  
‚I can’t tell you. I’m sorry’ Uruha said and pushed himself past Kai.  
Kai felt terrible. Terrible and confused. How could he do that to himself?

And he felt even more terrible when he saw the man entering the Host Club. Kai worked for dangerous clients. He could recognize those kind of man. And this man was dangerous for sure. Just the way he looked at the Hosts and most of all at Uruha, made him sick. Uruha also looked uncomfortable. Not obvious, but Kai could see it clearly in his eyes. But Uruha did his job. He smiled nicely, he seemed to be interessted into the conservation. But Kai knew he hated every second of it.  
The man booked Uruha for the next weeks. He wasn’t allowed to have any custumers beside him. Sometimes he came once a week, sometimes twice a day. Uruha came to work and just waited for him. And it made him ill. Kai could see that. After the first week he was pale and nervous. Every time someone entered the Club he jumped a bit. Just seeing that made Kai sick. He should be grateful. Because the chance that Uruha woudn’t survive that was high and the boy was still here standing. But just the thought of that person and what he had to endure before that. He wanted to throw up, just because of that. But he kept silent. He had to. He already did too much. Got too close.  
So when Uruha left with the man after the third week, he tried to stay calm. Tried not to run after him and first of all tried not to beat the shit out of this client.  
Kai finished his shift, even though he wasn’t highly concentrated. He nearly never drank. Not as much to actually get drunk, but this time he needed some strong drinks. He thought about calling Reita, but in the last second he remembered that his friend was out of town because his new job. Means until Reita coomes back, his mood sill stay horrible for the next few days. It was always like that. After they finished a job they spent the next days together. They never talked about what happened, but that was fine. They just knew how the other one was feeling and that company was the best resolution against this ugly feeling deep inside.  
So he just went for the next bar that he found near the club. He just wanted to forget the feelings he had. Why was he worried in the first place? He should be thankful. But he wasn’t. Deep inside he just hoped the other one was okay. That he was alive. 

He drank for nearly two hours straight and got back home by taxi. He was drunk but not stupid. He would get his car the next day. When he arrived at his apartment he thought for a moment that his eyes played a trick on him, because he could swear that Uruha was sitting in front of his door.  
‚Uruha?’ Kai asked him and when he saw the boy‘s bruised face he was suddenly sobber again.  
‚Kai? I’m so sorry to show up but I didn’t know where to go elsewhere’ Uruha said and looked clearly sorry.  
‚It’s fine. Since when are you here?’ Kai asked and helped Uruha up. He coudn’t stand on his own.  
‚Since around one hour ago’ Uruha told him.  
‚No wonder you’re this cold’ Kai wispered.  
‚I’m really sorry! I know you don’t want me here. I can go. It was a stupid idea to come here in the first place. I will go, I’m sorry’ Uruha mumbled and tried to get out of his apartment.  
‚Don’t move! Sit down! Tell me what happened while I check your injuries’ said Kai with a strong voice. Uruha sat down immediately.  
‚We... went for dinner. In a fancy restaurant. Everything was so posh. I felt so uncomfortable. Everyone knew what relationship we had. But the whole restaurant was full of older men with young company. The food was really good. Super expensive, but really good. But I didn’t had appetite at all. I just wanted to run away. But I stayed, I had to...’ Uruha started to tell him. Kai just listened while he checked the bruises. They were slightly blue, but nothing too serious. He was glad, but it still looked awful.  
‚What happened next?’ he wanted to know.  
‚We went to a hotel. I’ve never been in such a place. The suite was pure luxury. But still... I just wanted to run away. But I stayed again and it was a mistake. He... pushed me on the bed and started to kiss me. I just wanted to throw up. It felt too terrible. His hands where everywhere and it hurt. He was so brutal. He tried to get me out of my clothes. That was the moment I tried to stop him. I coudn’t do that. I just coudn’t. He hit me, because I was fighting him. He tried to... but I was faster and ran away’ Uruha told him and was trembling.  
‚It’s okay. He’s not here. He can’t harm you. You’re safe here okay?’ Kai tried to calm him down. But Uruha was just shivering and couldn’t stop his convulsions. So Kai just had to hug him until he was calm. His shoulder was wet, because of Uruhas tears and the position they were in was uncomfortable, but he didn’t care.  
‚I’m sorry I’m bothering you with this. Nothing happened. Don’t know why I’m crying at all. I’m sorry’ Uruha said and forced himself to laugh.  
‚Don’t do that. Don’t be sorry. What happened to you was horrible. He tried to rape you. It’s okay to cry’ Kai explained softly and looked him straight into the eyes. It was until now that he realized how close Uruha was. He could clearly see how red his eyes were. A moment later Uruha kissed him, but drew back immediately.  
‚I’m sorry! I shoudn’t... I know you aren’t into...’ Uruha tried to apologize, but Kai just kissed him back.  
‚That was a lie. I’m totally into you. But we shoudn’t do that. Not after what happened to you. It woudn’t be right for me to do’ Kai told the other one.  
‚I don’t care! I... can still feel him you know... Please...’ Uruha begged him. Kai looked at him. He wasn’t drunk anymore. He was sobber and the only thing he knew was, that he wanted the other one.  
‚Come with me’ he wispered and led him to the bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the grammar mistakes!

‚Come with me’ he wispered and led him to the bedroom. 

 

Kai knew that this was possible the worst idea ever, but he coudn’t stop himself. Everything was screaming for the other one. And he knew that Uruha also kinda needed him exactly like this, after what happened to him. Even though it was so twisted. But he coudn’t push him away. Not when he was this desperate for ‚love’. Or just everything that wasn’t forced.   
‚You’re sure you want this?’ Kai asked to be sure, when they reached the bedroom.   
‚Yes I’m sure! I want this’ Uruha said directly.   
‚Say it, say you want me to sleep with you’ Kai demanded.   
Uruha keeped silent for a while and Kai nearly thought he would back off.   
‚I want you to sleep with me, please’ he wispered in the end and was obviously embarressed.   
‚Okay. If you want me to stop, you just tell me okay? At any time okay?’ Kai explained him.   
‚Okay thanks’ Uruha said and smiled with tears in his eyes.   
‚Why are you crying?’ Kai wanted to know.  
‚Because you’re so nice’ was Uruhas honest answer. Kai was speechless for a moment. He didn’t knew what to say, so he just started kissing him. The other one directly kissed him back and it felt wonderful. Since his current and most likely last job, he only did one night stands. Beeing in a serious relationship as a killer was a no go. Too dangerous. Reita was the only friend he had. So he coudn’t even remember the last time he really wanted someone. The last time he didn’t just went to some bar to pick someone up or just book someone for some hours together. But he wanted Uruha. He really did. So when they kissed it felt like heaven. He wanted to do that, since the last time. Because Uruhas lips were made for this. 

They kissed for a while, until Uruha pulled on his shirt. And Kai got the message, so he got rid of his shirt and Uruha shortly after. He was so damn thin, but also so unbelievable beautiful. When they both tried to get out of their pants, Kai also guided them to his bed and pushed Uruha on it. For a moment he just enjoyed the view of Uruha on his bed. Shirtless and with his pants in his ankles. God he could get used to that.   
‚Come here please’ Uruha said and smiled at him while he threw his pants somewhere. And Kai coudn’t wait any longer. So he steped out of his pants and finally joined Uruha. He tried to position himself as comfortable as possible for Uruha above him. Compared to himself he looked so breakable.   
‚It’s okay. I’m not that fragile. I want you, all of you’ Uruha told him with a cocky smile. And he didn’t had to say that twice. He nearly attacked the other one. Their lips crashed hungrly together, their teeth as well. For a moment Kai asked himself if he was too harsh, but Uruha kissed the same way back, so he just went with the flow.   
It wasn’t the first time he touched the other one, but he still coudn’t believe how good it felt. He was so soft. And he reacted directly to everything he did. To every touch, to every kiss. In the beginning he just moad softly, before he also tried to explore Kais body. Firstly he was a bit shy about it. Like he didn’t knew what to do with his hands, like he did this for the first time. And suddenly Kai asked himself if this was the case.   
‚Uruha? You did this before right?’ he wanted to know. Uruha just looked at him with big eyes.   
‚Yes I slept with guys before’ he said.   
‚But never like this right?’ Kai asked again.   
‚No’ Uruha wispered after a while and coudn’t look him into the eyes.   
‚It’s fine. Don’t be sorry. Just do whatever you like to do. If you’re uncomfortable, tell me directly. This is susposed to feel good for both of us okay?’ Kai made sure. Uruha just nodded.   
After that he grabbed Uruhas hand and positioned it on his chest.   
‚Just do the same as I, when you aren’t sure what to do’ Kai said and kissed him directly. He would worship every inch of him, he would show him how this was supposed to be.   
They touched each other. Kai knew directly where he had to touch him, to make him moan. Even though this was new to Uruha he learned really quickly. So after a while they both were slightly moaning. Uruha sounded wonderful. His apperance was kinda soft, but his voice was so deep. When he was moaning if was like a deep bass that got through his whole body. And Kai just loved it.   
He kissed his way down after a while. He woudn’t leave any marks on his neck, because he knew he would get in trouble on work, but that didn’t stopped him for the rest of Uruhas body. It didn’t took him long for a few deep shaded love marks on his collar bones. When he reached for Uruhas chest the other one reared up to him.   
‚Oh my god!’ he wispered and threw his arm over his moth to eliminate a deep moan.   
‚Don’t do that. There is nothing you can do wrong’ Kai told him directly and pulled on his arm. 

Kais tempo was slow. He wanted to give Uruha the time to get used to everything. This was about the other one and not about himself alone. Of course he loved every second of it. Just seeing Uruha like this, under him, moaning, with a reddened face was a pleasure for the eyes. He coudn’t complain. He worshipped every inch of Uruha. He kissed every inch of him and he also sucked on every inch. For minutes. Until Uruha was a moaning mess and begged him to let him come. So he let him.   
‚Please... please Kai... please’ he wispered after he had sucked him off and for a moment Kai was scared that Uruha would pass out from it. His whole body was shaking. His breathing was unnormaly fast. He was sure he wasn’t the first one who had sucked him off, but one of the few. This wasn’t new for Kai. He loved to please his partners. But normaly he slept with guys who did this quite often. And Uruha reacted nothing like them.   
‚Okay, give me a moment’ Kai told him and got off him.   
‚No! Please don’t leave! Please... I can’t...’ Uruha wispered directly and seemed to panic.   
‚I’m not leaving! Don’t worry, I’m just searching for condoms and lube. I’m not even leaving the room’ Kai explained him and pointed to his drawer.   
‚Okay... okay, but please hurry’ he wispered and didn’t took his eyes off him for even just one second. Kai grabbed the lube and the first condom he could find.   
‚I’m here, everything is fine. Just got those’ he told the other one and showed him the stuff.  
‚You don’t trust me right?’ Uruha asked after some seconds and pointed at the condom.   
‚I trust you. But I want both of us safe. My last test is older than five month. This is also about you okay?’ he explained him and it was the true. He killed for a living. He was always surounded by blood. This was one of the risks of his job.   
‚Why are you like this? Why do you care so much? No one ever cared for me liked that’ Uruha told him and teared up again. And it broke Kais heart. Because in the end he would be the one who will kill him. He would end his life and he still cared more about him than everyone else. This wasn’t fair. Not at all.   
‚I just like you I think’ he wispered and it wasn’t a lie. He liked the other one. He really did. But it also didn’t changed anything.   
‚I also like you’ Uruha told him. But even that didn’t changed anything. An order was an order. In the end of the two month he would kill him. So he just kissed him and grabbed the lube.   
‚When you want me to stop, tell me’ he said one last time and Uruha just nodded, making himself more comfortable.   
Kai used more lube than normal, when he wetted his fingers. Just to be sure. He had to wash the sheets anyway after this. He could feel that Uruhas last time wasn’t within the last weeks or even month. He was so tight, so hot and so sensible. He also could see that he was slightly uncomfortable, but he also knew that his was normal. As long as he woudn’t hurt him everyting was fine.   
Again he took his time. During the preparation, he also kissed and caressed him to distract him. And it worked. Uruha moaned again and his insides got softer. And Kai was glad. Because god he wanted him so bad, but he could never hurt him. Not like that. Even when he killed someone. He did it always as fast as possible. They mostly didn’t felt a second of pain.   
When he found his sweet spot Uruha nearly screamed and looked at him confused.   
‚What? What was that?’ he asked and looked him in the eyes. Kai hoped he would never forget the erotic face of the other one. Because shit he looked so hot with his hair everywhere, red lips and cheeks and lust in the eyes.   
‚You mean this?’ he asked back and hit the spot again with is fingers.  
‚Ye... Yes! Do it again, please!’ Uruha moand.   
And Kai did. So often that Uruha forgot everything around him and was close about coming a second time. Everytime he got softer around him, got used to him. And he got so loud. Kai was glad that Reitas mission was about one week and he would most likely come back in two days. Because he always finished his jobs nearly at the dead line. He didn’t cared about his other neighbours.   
‚Kai... please...’ Uruha begged between kisses.   
‚You’re sure?’ Kai wanted to know.   
‚Yes I’m sure. I want you. Please, I don’t know how long I will last and I really want you’ Uruha explained and his cheeks got even redder.   
‚Okay, don’t worry I got you. I will be gentle’ Kai promised and removed his fingers to get the condom.   
‚I trust you’ the other one told him out of the blue and Kai suddenly felt bad again.   
‚You shoudn’t’ he wispered but didn’t gave him the opportunity to ask for the meaning.   
He made sure Uruha was in a comfortable position before he grabbed for the lube again. Again he used more than normal, but he wanted to be sure not to hurt him.   
When he got himself into position he looked Uruha deep in the eyes to check for uncertainess but all he saw was lust and passion. So he kissed him slightly, when he pushed himself slowly inside the other one. Uruha was so hot and tight that he coudn’t avoid a loud moan. This was pure heaven. It felt so unbelievable good. Normaly his one night stands were short and intensive. But this was totaly different. This was raw and emotional. And he loved it. He really did. God he loved the other one. 

Kai tried to be as gentle as it was possible for him with this tight heat around him. It felt so wonderful, he just wanted to take the other one. But he knew he had to be carefull. So when he was completly inside him, he just keeped calm. Uruhas breathing was fast and loud. His hands searched for something to hold on. But Kai didn’t cared for scratches on his back. All he cared about was the other one under him.   
‚You’re okay?’ he asked and was a bit scared.   
‚Yes, it’s just shit... I wanted this for so long and now... it’s feels so unbelievable. I can feel you inside me. You’re really inside me’ Uruha mumbled and smiled. And Kais heart stopped for a moment. Fuck he really felt in love with his target. And he still had to kill him.   
‚Yes I’m inside you. You’re so sensitive. I even can feel your heartbeat’ Kai said and also tried to smile. He just told him random stuff to distract him. And then he kissed him again. Long and deep while he slowly began to move his hips. Uruha gasped but his eyes showed pure pleasure. Again he tried to be slow, so Uruha could get used to it, but after some time he begged for more. And Kai was more than just willed to give it to him.   
He pushed Uruhas slender legs apart, to get a better access, to push himself deeper. Uruha directly moand louder as he did so. 

It took some time, but they found the perfect rhythm for both of them. And with every trust it got better. And it seemed that Uruha also enjoned himself, because he was moaning like crazy.   
‚This feels so good, I’m dying’ Uruha moaned and it was also obvious because of his proud errection, which leaked with precome again.   
‚Let me make it even better’ Kai wispered and began to stroke Uruhas hard on.   
‚Oh fuck Kai’ Uruha screamed directly. Kai smiled. He loved those moments. When his partner was screaming his name, because he pleasured them. And Uruha screamed his name in such a perfect way, that he coudn’t help himself but to speed up. Until they both were screaming and came nearly at the same time.   
Kai directly collapsed on top of Uruha. He was so done. They both were. But he felt amazing. For a moment everything was just perfect. As long as his brain was too busy with all his emotions.   
‚Kai you’re heavy’ Uruha told him after some minutes with a raspy voice.   
‚Sorry’ Kai wispered and rolled himself off. When he slipped out of him Uruha whimpered quitely.   
‚You’re okay? Did I hurt you?’ Kai asked him and got rid of the condom.   
‚I feel amazing. Can’t remember the last time I felt like this. This happy’ Uruha told him and smiled again, while Kai cleaned him up with some tissues.   
‚Glad to hear that’ Kai said and also smiled. He really was glad.  
‚Should... should I leave?’ Uruha wanted to know after some time.   
‚What? No of course not. You’re staying here. After what happened today it might be better if you’re not staying anywhere alone. This guy is rich and has power’ Kai told him and pulled him in his arms. Uruha directly relaxed again.   
‚Don’t talk about him. I don’t know what to do. I can’t go back to the club. Boss will kill me. But I need the money. Fuck I don’t know what to do Kai’ Uruha wispered and sounded suddenly scared but also sleepy.   
‚It’s okay. Just sleep for now. We will figure something out tomorrow’ Kai told him and pulled him even closer. Yeah they really had to figure something out. 

Kai slept like a dog. He coudn’t even remember the last time he had slept with a warm body in his arms. It was wonderful. And he had probably slept until noon, if Uruha had not screamed in the early morning. Within seconds Kai was awake and ready to kill. As before he aimed for his gun, which wasn’t under his pillow. So he tried to realize what had happened. He only needed a few seconds to recognize Reita at the end of his bed, with a gun in his hand, aiming for Uruha. Within a second Kai shielded Uruha.   
‚Reita, put the gun down!’ he screamed.   
‚Get out of my way Kai’ Reita told him with a calm voice. This was the first time for Kai to see Reita doing his job. And suddenly he knew why the other one was this well payed. He was a pro. His voice was calm, his hand was calm, he was ready to kill. And Kai was scared.   
‚You know him?’ Uruha asked him was such a scared voice, that Kai felt directly sorry.   
‚He’s a friend’ Kai said and looked Reita straight into the eyes. Uruha looked even more shocked.  
‚Kai you know I’m doing this for you’ Reita told him, still pointing the gun at both of them.  
‚If you want to help me, put that gun down. Please!’ Kai begged. He never begged. And Reita knew that.   
‚He has to die Kai! You know he has to. And I know that you can’t do your job. So step away and let me help you’ Reita said.   
‚Job? What job? What is he talking about?’ Uruha wanted to know and Kai suddenly wanted to throw up.   
‚He’s a killer. Just like me. You coudn’t pay your debts, so our boss send him to kill you’ Reita answered for him. Uruha began to shiver. His eyes teared up.   
‚Is... that true?’ he wanted to know and Kai wasn’t able to look him into the eyes.  
‚Yeah’ was all Kai could wispered. Uruha directly got away from him. Reitas gun moved with him. Kai panicked.   
‚Uruha come back! Reita don’t shoot him!’ he screamed and tried to grab Uruhas arm.   
‚No! Let me go!’ Uruha fought him.   
‚He will shoot you! Reita I beg you, don’t do it’ Kai was never this scared before in his life.   
‚I don’t care! Let him shoot me. What ever! I mean I have to die in the end anyway right? Or do you want to keep me a little bit longer for your fucked up game? If you wanted to sleep with me this bad, you just had to make an offer! Or was it not interesting enough for you? Tell me, when did you plan on killing me? After this night? Or the next one? How long did you plan on fucking me before you would have killed me?’ Uruha wanted to know with tears running down his face. Kai could see that he was done with everything. Even with his own life.  
‚I never wanted to kill you okay?’ Kai screamed back.   
‚That#s why I have to do this’ Reita said suddenly. Kai pushed Uruha out of reflex. He just did it. He knew the sound of a gun with silencer. But it never seemed to be this loud. He directly checked on Uruha. If he was hurt.   
‚Are you hurt? Are you okay?’ he wanted to know, still panicking.   
‚I’m fine... but Kai your arm...’ Uruha wispered. In the beginning Kai was confused. But then Reita was also next to him. Screaming.  
‚Kai you big idiot! You fucking idiot!’ he cursed. It took some time, after he could feel the pain in his arm. But it hit him like a truck. Like the last time he got shot. Everything happened so fast after that. Reita got the first aid kit out of the bathroom. Uruha was just sitting at the courner, crying.   
‚Why? Why... why did you do that?’ he wanted to know.   
‚I just had to. I like you, I really do...’ Kai answered him and clenched his teeth when Reita removed the bullet.   
‚I fucking hate you Kai, I hate you so much! You made me shoot you!’ Reita scoled him and removed his mask.   
‚I’m sorry’ Kai told him and he really was.   
‚You better are you dipshit! God I hate you so much!’ Reita cursed again. Uruha was still crying.   
‚I’m okay. Everything is fine’ Kai tried to calm him down and grabbed his hand. Uruha was shaking like crazy.   
‚Nothing is fine... you got shot! I... I’m already half dead. If it isn’t you or him, someone else will come to kill me. Nothing is fine!’ Uruha hyperventilated.   
‚No one will kill you okay? No one! I will get you out of this, no one will harm you’ Kai promised him.  
‚Kai do you know what you’re talking about?’ Reita wanted to know.  
‚Yeah I know... but he’s worth it’ he wispered.   
‚You can’t do this alone’ Reita said after some seconds.  
‚I can’t asked you for something like that’ Kai said honestly.   
‚You don’t have to’ was Reitas directly response.   
Kai didn’t knew how he deserved someone like Reita, but he was so glad to have him. With him his chance to get out of this alive wasn’t like zero as before. Or at least get Uruha out of this alive.   
‚You’re the best friend I could asked for’ Kai told Reita and he meant every word.   
‚I know I am. And now keep still so I can fix your arm proper. Still can’t believe you made me shot you!’ Reita mumbled. His arm still hurt, but the bleeding stopped. Also his arm didn’t looked like a total mess. Reita did a good job. Wasn’t the first time he did it. 

‚I don’t know what to do’ Kai said after some time. And it was true. He heard the stories of others. Other coworkers of him who tried to get out of the job. Who tried to leave everything behind. They all got killed in the end. A painfully long dead. But before he would kill Uruha, he would accept this.   
‚I have an idea. Wait here. Both of you!’ Reita said, bandaged Kais arm and left the room.   
Kai was confused. Uruha also.   
‚Where is he going?’ he wanted to know and looked terryfied.   
‚I don’t know’ Kai told him and squeezed his hand.   
For a moment they both keeped silent.   
‚Thank you’ Uruha wispered after some time.  
‚For what?’ Kai asked him.   
‚For not killing me I think’ Uruha said and crawled back to him. His face looked awful. His eyes were red. His lip was still swollen because of the punsh he got the day before.   
‚You don’t have to thank me. I’m so sorry for all of this’ Kai said to him.   
‚It’s fine. You know... I don’t know if I’m surviving the next 24 hours so... I also really like you. And I’m still glad I met you. I really do!’ Uruha confessed. It took Kais breath away. He didn’t knew what to say. So he just kissed him and promised him that he woudn’t die soon.   
They just stayed like that for a moment an waited. Waited until Reita came back. But he wasn’t alone.


End file.
